


Completely and Thoroughly Held

by Vaulttie



Series: Soulmate AU Fics [1]
Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Soulmates, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaulttie/pseuds/Vaulttie
Summary: When you turn 18, you switch bodies with your soulmate. You switch back with a kiss from your soulmate.
Relationships: Pelle (Midsommar)/Reader
Series: Soulmate AU Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Completely and Thoroughly Held

I got ready for bed on the eve of my eighteenth birthday, hoping against hope that I didn’t wake up alone. The stories of people whose soulmate lived alone in the middle of nowhere had always spooked me. I didn’t handle being alone well, and the thought of having to wait around - alone - in an unknown place while my soulmate came to find me was enough to put me on edge. I glanced at the note I’d left on my nightstand, wondering idly if my soulmate could understand english, before I pulled my blanket over my head.

_ Come find me! _

_ -Your soulmate _

I awoke to the face of a woman with graying blonde hair filling my vision. Her smile was friendly, if not a little unnerving, but the unexpected sight of her was enough to startle me upright. The woman leaned back in her chair, still smiling. She seemed to be accustomed to this sort of reaction. I glanced around the room. It was small, with three beds lined up against the back wall and the curtains pulled open to allow the sunlight to pour in. The walls were covered with paintings of various couples in love. Above the door hung a tapestry depicting two soulmates switching bodies, sharing a kiss, and switching back.

“God morgon. Mitt namn är Siv,” the woman said.

“Is that… Swedish?” My voice - my _soulmate’s_ voice - was beautiful. It was soft and sweet and carried the loveliest accent. I could see myself easily becoming addicted to hearing it.

“Ah, english, then. My name is Siv. And you must be our dear Pelle’s soulmate,” she said with an evident accent. 

“Pelle…” I murmured, glancing down at my - _his_ \- hands. They were bigger than my own, with dark hair creeping down his arms and onto the backs of them. His hands were so _soft,_ and his fingers were long and delicate and clearly skilled.

Siv pointed to a pile of clothes folded neatly on a nearby table, instructing me to change and meet her outside. I tried to pay as little attention as possible as I stripped and changed into the simple white outfit left for me, not knowing Pelle’s stance on nudity. I glanced around for a mirror, suddenly desperate to know what my soulmate’s face looked like. My search was futile, as the room was sparsely furnished, save for the beds and the table. A small sigh of disappointment passed my lips as I made for the door to find Siv.

Over breakfast, Siv told me that her people, the Hårga, were very traditional. The room I’d woken up in had been built specifically for the Hårga to sleep in the night they turn eighteen, so that one of the elders could greet their soulmate when they awaken. I couldn't help but agree that it was a good idea, it had certainly helped me avoid much of the confusion I had been anticipating. Siv helped keep me distracted throughout the day, telling me about the Hårga and some of their community beliefs. She smiled as she said that Pelle would be angry if she told me too much, as he had been excited to explain it. Her stories helped keep me from thinking about how much longer I would have to wait to meet Pelle. I had left my passport and bank account information out so that my soulmate would be able to purchase a plane ticket, if need be. It really would have sucked if my soulmate had turned out to be an identity thief. 

After lunch, I finally worked up the courage to ask Siv the question that had been bouncing around my mind all day:

“Is there a mirror I could use? I want to know what he looks like…” I said, once again entranced by the sound of Pelle’s voice. Siv smiled knowingly at me. 

“Our tradition is that one may only see their soulmate’s face after they have returned to their own body,” she told me, a hint of apology in her voice. “Of course, this tradition matters little if both parties are already part of our community,” she chuckled. 

A few people came up to congratulate me on being Pelle’s soulmate during the day, but most just smiled as I passed, likely not wanting to overwhelm me. I was thankful for that. These people seemed nice; they were the ideal close-knit community I had always admired. I felt like I could fit in here. 

\-----------------

Night came and Pelle had still not arrived. Siv told me I could sleep in the building I’d woken up in, assuring me that he’d be here by morning. I tried to fight back my anxiety and impatience with a million reasonable explanations as to why he wasn’t here yet. It was a long flight. He got caught up in traffic. The flight was delayed or canceled. I told myself these things, yet I still tossed and turned as I tried to sleep. My restlessness was only made worse by the growing discomfort I felt at being in a body that wasn’t my own. Eventually, I fell into a fitful sleep, waking up many times throughout the night. 

When morning came, I turned to see myself sitting in a chair beside my bed. I sat up and my soulmate softly smiled at me from his seat, the expression looking strange on my face. The sensation of seeing my body from another’s point of view was so surreal, I almost thought I was still dreaming. 

“Hi,” said my voice. 

“Pelle?” I asked. He nodded, and I placed a hand on my body’s face, trying to get over the strangeness of it all. “As lovely as I’m sure you are, I’d love to be back in my own body right now,” I said, leaning forward. He chuckled as our lips met, and my world went black. 

My vision returned and I found that the hands I was looking down at were once more my own. I sighed in contentment as the long, delicate fingers I had spent yesterday staring at brushed over my cheeks. I raised my eyes to Pelle’s face and nearly gasped in shock. He was  _ beautiful.  _ His face was round and cherub-like, his lips stretched in that same soft smile that had looked strange on my features. His eyes, the clearest blue I’d ever seen, met mine and my fingers found themselves brushing gently through his hair. 

He stood, pulling me with him, and only then I realized how  _ tall  _ he was. I cupped his cherub face in my hands and stretched on my toes to kiss him. His lips were soft and caring as they slid against mine, I felt dizzy with love. I felt dizzy with the feeling of being completely and thoroughly  _ held.  _ He pulled away from the kiss, bending down to bury his face in my shoulder. 

“Min själsfrände,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first in a series of soulmate AU oneshots that I'm writing. Let me know if there's any specific characters you'd like to see, they don't have to be from Midsommar :)


End file.
